Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung
Die Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums fand am 18. Juni 1996, kurz vor dem Ende von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, statt. Wie es zum Kampf kommt Um in den Besitz der im Zaubereiministerium aufbewahrten Prophezeiungskopie über sich und seinen potentiellen Bezwinger Harry Potter zu gelangen, stellt Lord Voldemort Harry eine Falle. Er gibt Harry die falsche Vision ein, gerade in der Halle der Prophezeiungen Harrys Paten Sirius Black zu Tode zu foltern. In Erinnerung an frühere realistische Visionen der Geschehnisse um Voldemort macht sich Harry daraufhin panisch auf, um Sirius zu helfen und einige seiner Freunde begleiten ihn. Sie begeben sich mit Thestralen zum Zaubereiministerium und suchen dann gemeinsam den in Harrys Vision angezeigten Ort in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Dort ist zwar keine Spur des gefolterten Sirius zu finden, aber unter den vielen Glaskolben auf Regalen finden sie dort einen Kolben, auf dem u. a. Harrys Name steht. Sobald er "seinen" Glaskolben vom Regal geholt hat, entpuppt sich der Zweck der Täuschung: Harry und seine fünf Begleiter sehen sich plötzlich zwölf Todessern gegenüber, die als Nicht-Betroffene den Glaskolben, der, wie sich herausstellt, eine Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort enthält, nicht selbst vom Regal nehmen konnten. Deshalb haben sie sich verborgen gehalten, bis Harry "sein" Prophezeiungsglas geholt hat. Nun meinen sie, es ihm problemlos abnehmen zu können. Ohne den Inhalt der verlangten Prophezeiung zu kennen, weiß Harry, dass er die Herausgabe des begehrten Prophezeiungsglases verweigern muss, um das Leben seiner Begleiter vielleicht doch noch retten zu können. Da die Todesser die sechs Mitglieder der Schülergruppe unterschätzen, kann Harry den anderen unbemerkt vermitteln, auf ein Zeichen hin die Regale zu zerstören, auf denen die Prophezeiungsgläser stehen. Als diese auf dem Fußboden zerschellen, ist nicht nur alles voller Scherben, sondern gleichzeitig erheben sich überall geisterhafte Nebelgestalten, die ihre Prophezeiungen nochmals verkünden. In diesem Chaos versuchen Harry und die anderen, alles Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, zu fliehen. Dabei verlieren sie sich zunächst und als sie sich in der runden rotierenden Eingangshalle der Mysteriumsabteilung wieder treffen, sind bereits drei von ihnen kampfunfähig und müssen von den anderen Dreien mitgeschleppt werden. Auf ihrer erneuten gemeinsamen Flucht vor Todessern geraten Harry und die anderen in den Raum der Gedanken, wo sie aber bald wieder von einer Überzahl Todesser aufgespürt werden, die eine weitere der Kämpfenden ausschalten können. Ronald Weasley, den einer der Todesserflüche bereits zuvor magisch so verwirrt hat, dass er wie betrunken agiert, verstrickt sich selbst in Gehirntentakeln. Um die Todesser wenigstens von den anderen wegzulocken, flieht Harry weiter in die Halle des Todes, wo er von den verbliebenen zehn Todessern zur Aufgabe aufgefordert und bedrängt wird, die Prophezeiung endlich herauszugeben. Angesichts der Drohung, sonst werde sein einzig verbliebener Mitkämpfer Neville Longbottom solange gefoltert, bis Harry nachgebe, ist Harry zur Aufgabe bereit. In diesem Augenblick erscheinen fünf der Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix. Sie lenken die Todesser ab und liefern sich erbitterte Kämpfe mit ihnen, während Harry auf ihre Anweisung hin versucht, mit Neville zusammen zum Ausgang zu kommen. Auf diesem Weg werden die Beiden mehrfach von Todessern gestellt und Neville wird von einem Fluch getroffen, aufgrund dessen er seine ständig zappelnden Beine nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Bei ihrem Versuch, trotzdem die steilen Steinstufen hochzuklettern, zerbricht Harrys Prophezeiungsglas, ohne dass es jemand außer Harry und Neville bemerkt. Die Worte der Prophezeiung, die die Nebelgestalt von Sybill Trelawney ausspricht, können auch die Beiden wegen des Kampfgetöses nicht verstehen. Schließlich erscheint auch Albus Dumbledore in der Halle und kann dem Kampf rasch ein Ende setzen, indem er fast alle Todesser magisch festhält. Lediglich Bellatrix Lestrange und Sirius Black duellieren sich noch. Ehe Dumbledore einschreitet, trifft Bellatrix ihren Gegner mit einem Fluch mitten auf die Brust, der Sirius durch den wehenden Vorhang des Torbogens fallen lässt, der direkt hinter ihm steht und ins Reich des Todes führt. Außer sich vor Wut verfolgt Harry die fliehende Bellatrix ins Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums, wo es schließlich zur Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldemort kommt. Der eintreffende Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und zahlreiche Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sehen, wie Voldemort mit Bellatrix Lestrange vor ihren Augen aus dem Ministerium disappariert. Verdattert und auf Dumbledore's Anweisung hin schickt der Minister zwei der ebenfalls gerade eingetroffenen Auroren in die Halle des Todes, um die dort festgehaltenen Todesser offiziell gefangen zunehmen. Am Kampf Beteiligte Hermine Granger, 16jährige Schülerin, Dumbledores Armee, genannt D. A. thumb|left|Dumbeldores Armee in der Halle des Todes *kennzeichnet magisch die Türen im Eingangsraum zur Mysteriumsabteilung mit Flagrate; *gibt Harrys Fluchtplan heimlich den anderen DA-Mitgliedern weiter und beginnt auf sein Zeichen hin, mit dem Reduktor-Fluch die Regale in der Prophezeiungshalle zu zerstören; *trifft Nott auf der Flucht aus der Prophezeiungshalle mit einem Schockzauber, so dass er auf Scherben fällt und wahrscheinlich auch von Regalen getroffen bzw. von anderen überrannt wird; *versiegelt die Tür zum Raum der Zeit mit Colloportus; *schockt einen Todesser, so dass er in die Zeitglocke sinkt und mit Babykopf daraus auftaucht; *trifft Antonin Dolohow mit Silencio, so dass er ihren Standort nicht verraten kann; *wird von Dolohow mit einem ungesagten Zauber kampfunfähig gemacht; *wird von Neville mitgeschleppt. Neville Longbottom, 15jähriger Schüler, D. A. *zerstört mit dem Reduktor-Fluch die Regale in der Prophezeiungshalle; *entwaffnet versehentlich Harry und einen Todesser; *wird vom Fußtritt Dolohows so getroffen, dass seine Nase und sein Zauberstab zu Bruch gehen. Deshalb kann er von da an keinen Zauberspruch mehr richtig aussprechen, versucht es aber gelegentlich mit Hermines Zauberstab; *schleppt Hermine mit; *wird von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert; *sticht Walden Macnair mit dem Zauberstab manuell ins Auge; *wird mit einem Tarantallegra von Dolohow so behext, dass seine Beine unkontrollierbar tanzen; *wird von Remus Lupin von dem Herumtanzen seiner Beine befreit. Luna Lovegood, 14jährige Schülerin, D. A. *hat die Idee, mit Thestralen zum Zaubereiministerium zu gelangen; *zerstört mit dem Reduktor-Fluch die Regale in der Prophezeiungshalle; *schleudert im Raum der Planeten Pluto ins Gesicht des Todessers, der Ginny festhält; *bringt den verrückt gezauberten Ron dazu, mit den anderen DA-Mitgliedern zusammen den Planetenraum zu verlassen; *versiegelt Türen, um Todesser auszusperren; *wird von einem Fluch getroffen, rutscht über einen Tisch auf den Fußboden des Raums des Verstandes und bleibt dort ohnmächtig liegen. Harry Potter, 15jähriger Schüler, D. A. thumb|left|Expelliarmus *lässt sich auf die Falle ein und zieht die anderen mit hinein; *verhindert mehrfach, dass ihm die Prophezeiung abgenommen wird; *vermittelt Hermine den Fluchtplan, die Regale in der Halle der Prophezeiungen zu zerstören und gibt das Startsignal dazu; *wendet Schockzauber und Ganzkörperklammern gegen mehrere Todesser an (namentlich bekannt sind Jugson und Antonin Dolohow); *wirft Lucius Malfoy mit Impedimenta die Steinstufen der Halle des Todes runter; *trifft Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem Folterfluch thumb|left|Lupin hält Harry fest Ginny Weasley, 14jährige Schülerin, D. A. thumb|left|Ginny führt den Reduktor-Fluch aus *zerstört mit dem Reduktor-Fluch die Regale in der Prophezeiungshalle; *wird im Kampf von einem Todesser am Knöchel festgehalten und kann danach nicht mehr auftreten; *muss sich beim Gehen oder Stehen auf Luna stützen; *wird von einem Schockzauber getroffen, kommt aber bald wieder zu Bewusstsein; Ron Weasley, 16jähriger Schüler, D. A. *zerstört mit dem Reduktor-Fluch die Regale in der Prophezeiungshalle; *wird im Raum der Planeten von dem Fluch eines Todessers getroffen, aufgrund dessen er sich aufführt wie ein Sturzbetrunkener; *holt sich magisch Gehirntentakel, die ihn umgarnen und verletzen; Remus Lupin, Orden des Phönix thumb|left|Lupin taucht in der Halle des Todes auf *Führt den Orden in die Mysteriumsabteilung; *schützt Harry und Neville vor Lucius Malfoy; *weist Harry und Neville an, mit den anderen zu verschwinden; *duelliert sich mit vier Todessern gleichzeitig; *macht viele Todesser kampfunfähig; *hält Harry fest, als er Sirius hinter den Vorhang des Torbogens folgen will; *beendet das unwillkürliche Zappeln von Nevilles Beinen mit Finite; thumb|left|Remus besiegt einen Todesser Sirius Black, Orden des Phönix thumb|left|Harry und Sirius *weist Harry und Neville an, aus der Halle zu verschwinden; *schützt Harry und Neville vor Dolohow; *kämpft gegen Dolohow; *duelliert sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange; *fällt von einem ihrer Flüche getroffen durch den Torbogen ins Reich des Todes. Albus Dumbledore, Orden des Phönix thumb|left|Dumbledore kämpft gegen Voldemort *fixiert die Todesser in der Halle des Todes; *holt einen Fliehenden magisch zurück; *versucht vergeblich, die fliehende Bellatrix mit einem Zauber zu treffen; *schützt Harry vor Voldemort im Atrium und duelliert sich stattdessen selbst mit ihm bis dieser zur Flucht gezwungen ist; *weist den Zaubereiminister schulmeisterlich an, sich um die Gefangenen in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu kümmern und all das zurückzunehmen, womit er die Kontrolle über Hogwarts gewinnen wollte. Alastor Moody, Orden des Phönix thumb|left|Mad-Eye *kämpft mit Dolohow, der ihn blutend niederstreckt; *verliert sein magisches Auge im Kampfgetümmel; *versucht Tonks wiederzubeleben; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Orden des Phönix *duelliert sich mit zwei Todessern; *duelliert sich mit Rookwood; *kämpft gegen Bellatrix und wird schmerzhaft verwundet; Nymphadora Tonks, Orden des Phönix thumb|left|Tonks während der Schlacht *richtet bereits beim Eintreten einen Schockzauber gegen Lucius Malfoy; *schleudert von oben Flüche auf Bellatrix Lestrange; *fällt von Bellatrix' Fluch getroffen viele Steinstufen hinab und bleibt verletzt und bewusstlos im Zentrum der Halle liegen; *wird von Moody wiederbelebt; Avery jr., Todesser *Einzelne Kampfhandlungen werden ihm nicht namentlich zugeordnet; *Wird von Harry, Lupin oder Dumbledore kampfunfähig gemacht; Crabbe sr., Todesser *Einzelne Kampfhandlungen werden ihm nicht namentlich zugeordnet; *Wird von Harry, Lupin oder Dumbledore kampfunfähig gemacht; Antonin Dolohow, Todesser *macht Harry, Hermine und Neville durch einen Lähmzauber vorübergehend kampfunfähig; *wird von Hermine stumm gezaubert, damit er nicht verraten kann, wo sie sich befinden; *trifft Hermine mit einem ungesagten Zauber und verletzt sie schwer; *zerstört Nevilles Zauberstab mit einem Fußtritt, trifft Neville auch im Gesicht und bricht seine Nase; *wird von Harry durch eine Ganzkörperklammer gelähmt (später aber von Mitkämpfenden befreit); *besiegt Moody *verhext Nevilles Beine so, dass sie unkontrolliert herumtanzen; *richtet einen (abgeblockten) Fluch auf Harry und verlangt die Herausgabe der Prophezeiung; *kämpft mit Sirius; *Kämpft gemeinsam mit Macnair, Lucius Malfoy und Rookwood gegen Remus Lupin *wird von Harry erneut mit einer Ganzkörperklammer kampfunfähig gemacht. Jugson, Todesser *lähmt zusammen mit Dolohow vorübergehend Harry, Hermine und Neville; *wird von Harry mit einer Ganzkörperklammer ausser Gefecht gesetzt, aber später von Mitkämpfenden befreit. Bellatrix Lestrange, Todesserin *versucht vergeblich, Harrys Prophezeiungsglas mit einem Aufrufezauber an sich zu nehmen; *will Ginny foltern, worauf die DA-Mitglieder sich schützend um sie scharen; *will Harry schocken (ihr abgelenkter Zauber zerstört stattdessen zwei Prophezeiungsgläser); *foltert Neville; *kämpft mit Tonks und stürzt sie durch einen Fluch etliche Steinstufen hinab; *duelliert sich mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und fügt ihm eine schmerzhafte Verletzung zu; *tötet im Kampf Sirius; *richtet mehrere Schockzauber gegen Harry, denen er ausweichen kann; *wird von Harry mit dem Cruciatus Fluch überrascht; *wird während des Kampfes zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort von einer magisch animierten Brunnenfigur auf dem Boden festgehalten; *flieht mit Voldemort aus dem Zaubereiministerium. Walden Macnair, Todesser *verlangt von Harry die Herausgabe der Prophezeiung, indem er dessen Luftröhre abdrückt; *kriegt von Neville Hermines Zauberstab in eines seiner Augen gebohrt; *Kämpft gemeinsam mit Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy und Dolohow gegen Remus Lupin *wird von Harry mit einem Schockzauber bezwungen. Lucius Malfoy, Todesser thumb|Malfoy verliert die Prophezeiung *ist für das Vorgehen der Todesser bei dieser Aktion verantwortlich; *verhindert immer wieder, dass Harry Potter selbst und damit das Prophezeihungsglas gewaltsam angegriffen werden; *lenkt Bellatrix Lestranges gegen Harry gerichteten Schockzauber ab, so dass er stattdessen zwei Prophezeiungsgläser zerschellen lässt; *erklärt Harry und seinen Freunden hämisch, warum sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelockt wurden; *wird von Harry mit einem Lähmzauber mehrere Steinstufen hinabgestoßen; *teilt die Todesser in Gruppen auf, um die flüchtigen D. A.-Mitglieder zu verfolgen: #Bellatrix + Rodolphus Lestrange #Crabbe sr. + Rabastan Lestrange #Jugson + Antonin Dolohow #Walden Macnair + Avery jr. #Augustus Rookwood #Mulciber + Lucius Malfoy *Kämpft gemeinsam mit Macnair, Rookwood und Dolohow gegen Remus Lupin *Wird höchstwahrscheinlich von diesem kampfunfähig gemacht. Nott ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits so verletzt, dass er aus dem weiteren Kampfgeschehen ausscheidet. Mulciber jr., Todesser *Einzelne Kampfhandlungen werden ihm nicht namentlich zugeordnet; *Wird von Harry, Lupin oder Dumbledore kampfunfähig gemacht; Nott sr., Todesser *wird zu Beginn des Kampfes so schwer verletzt, dass er an dem weiteren Geschehen nicht mehr teilnehmen kann; Augustus Rookwood, Todesser *duelliert sich mit Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kämpft gemeinsam mit Macnair, Lucius Malfoy und Dolohow gegen Remus Lupin *Wird höchstwahrscheinlich von diesem kampfunfähig gemacht Mit Ausnahme von Bellatrix Lestrange und Lord Voldemort - kommen die nachfolgend genannten Todesser infolge dieses Kampfes nach Askaban: *Avery jr. (seit Juni 1996) *Crabbe sr. (seit Juni 1996) *Antonin Dolohow (Juni 1996 - Juli 1997) *Jugson (seit Juni 1996) *Walden Macnair (Juni 1996 - Juli 1997) *Lucius Malfoy (Juni 1996- Juli 1997) *Mulciber jr. (seit Juni 1996) *Nott sen. (seit Juni 1996) *Augustus Rookwood (Juni 1996 - Juli 1997) Für Voldemort ist die Aktion ein schwerer Misserfolg und der verantwortliche Lucius Malfoy fällt deshalb bei ihm in Ungnade. Folgen dieses Kampfes *Albus Dumbledore wurde wieder Schulleiter von Hogwarts. *Lucius Malfoy und alle anderen Todesser (mit Ausnahme von Bellatrix Lestrange und Lord Voldemort), die an der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei waren, kommen nach Askaban, wurden aber im Juli 1997 von anderen freien Todessern wieder befreit. *Der Todesser, der einen Babykopf bekommt und aus dem weiteren Kampfgeschehen ausscheidet, muss Avery oder Crabbe sein, deren Gesichter Harry nie zuvor gesehen hat und von denen keine nachfolgenden Kampfhandlungen bekannt sind. en:Battle of the Department of Mysteries es:Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios fr:Bataille du Département des Mystères pl:Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic pt-br:Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios ru:Сражение в Министерстве магии Kategorie:Artikel verbunden mit Dumbledores Armee Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Mysteriumsabteilung Kategorie:Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Mord an Harry Potter Kategorie:Zweiter Zaubererkrieg